1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hub adapters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hub adapter wherein the same adapts the relatively plentiful wire wheels utilized in British-type sports cars to conventional bolt patterns of existing automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various wheel adapters is known in the prior art. Wheel adapters of prior art have typically been utilized to accommodate specialized situations of adaption wherein the prior art has heretofore failed to accommodate the utilization of a plentiful supply of British-type wire wheels to existing automotive wheels. Utilized in particular the accommodation of a desirable "knock-off" type wheel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,257 sets forth a wheel mounting apparatus for securing a wheel hub on a wheel box without priorly finishing the mating parts of the wheel box and hub to ensure assembly. Utilizing various curvilinear surfaces accommodating an alignment procedure to effect such accommodation. The Scarlett patent is of a relatively remote organization, but is of interest relative to the adaption of various wheel components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,766 to Trautloff sets forth a flanged wheel mounting assembly securable onto a splined shaft. The Trautloff patent is of interest relative to the illustration of the utilization of spline interfitting parts to effect assembly of various wheel components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,191 to Knoski sets forth a wheel assembly utilizing guide pins and the like with a wheel hub to maintain the wheel in alignment relative to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,554 to Schumacher utilizes a wheel formed of a plurality of wheel halves secured together including a threaded nipple for receiving a bearing with a threaded outer member for receiving a securement nut to secure the wheel to an associated axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,782 to Osborne sets forth a wheel adapter apparatus utilizing a stud receiving hub of a first pattern with outwardly extending studs of a second pattern to adapt an associated wheel to a desired misaligned stud pattern.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved wheel hub adapter apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and compactness of organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.